Chivalry
The ability to use the abilities/powers of the noble knight archetype. Note that this is essentially a definition of an archetype/concept. Also Called *Bushido (The Way of the Samurai) *Crusader *Knighthood *Noble Knight *Paladin *White Knight Syndrome (Lance N' Masques) Capabilities The user possesses an innate ability to manifest great courage and nobility at all times, especially in the face of adversity. The knights express a desire to maintain order and are well rounded in many aspects. They are well versed in the seven knightly virtues and some are as zealous as to try and destroy that which they see as impure, as well as suffering from psychological stress due to having to suppress their natural instincts and desires. Their selflessness and compassion makes them very charismatic and they soon earn the trust of those around them. The knights are determined and their enthusiasm allows them to master what ever they put their minds into. Although knights may have an indomitable will, most fall prey to mental control and illusions because of their constant absence of their personal needs. If their will is strong, however, and they do not easily fall prey to temptations. Their greatest weakness is, indeed, the over-trust in their dogmas, the trust in those who are closest to them and their naive disposition. As maintainers of the status quo, knights expect those alongside them to behave properly, however, they are always loyal to them to an extreme degree, to the point that they may even give up their lives for those who become their allies. Certain kinds of animals have an affinity, such as war-dogs and horses, due to their loyalty to their masters and great reliability in times of conflict. Applications *Combat Perception *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Crafting *Fear Masking *Indomitable Will *One-Man Army *Riders Aptitude *Tranquil Fury *Tranquil State *Undying Loyalty *Weapon Improvisation *Weapon Proficiency **Blunt Weapon Proficiency **Dagger Proficiency **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Axemanship **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Enhanced Shieldmanship **Enhanced Swordsmanship Associations *Guardianship *Light Magic *Magically Enhanced Physiology - Empowered by wizards, mystic objects or arcane forces. *Virtue Embodiment - The Seven Knightly Virtues. **Courage **Justice **Mercy **Generosity **Truth **Nobility **Hope *White Arts Limitations *Knights have their fair share of limitations. *Sin Embodiment - The Seven Deadly Sins **Envy **Gluttony **Greed **Lust **Pride **Sloth **Wrath *Some can fall from their knighthood due to great temptation. Known Users Gallery ImagesCAPWELS8.jpg|Meta Knight (Kirby) ImagesCAS5EMB2.jpg|Arthur (Ghosts N' Goblins series) Gallantmon b.jpg|Dukemon/Gallantmon (Digimon). DissidiaCecilArt.png|Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy IV/Dissidia) Link Skyward Sword.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) Fright Knight.jpg|Fright Knight (Danny Phantom) Sir galleth inshinyarmor.png|Sir Galleth Cooper (Sly Cooper) was an honorable knight of the Cooper Clan who is described to be very bombastic and chivalrous. File:Tsukio_Attempts_Seppuku.png|Tsukio (Rurouni Kenshin) lost his pride as a samurai, and attempted seppuku as a way to keep his honor. Sonic and Caliburn.png|Sonic (Sonic and the Black Knight) Paladin_H.png|Paladin (Valkyrei Crusade) Dane Whitma, Black Knight.jpg|Dane Whitmen/Black Knight (Marvel Comics) Hyougoro Past.jpg|Hyogoro of the Flower (One Piece) is legendary as the living epitome of Samurai Bushido in Wano. Roronoa Zoro Post Timeskip.png|Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is a swordsman dedicated to the Bushido Code. Vol14-LN-Tigrevurmud-and-Black-Bow.jpg|Lumiere, the Knight of the Moonlight, Tigrevurmund Vorn (Madan no Ou o Vanadis) became reowned for his selflessness, valour and compassion. Rakudai Volume 13 Black Knight.jpg|Iris Ascarid (Rakudai Kishi Eiyuutan) the Black Knight. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Physiology Category:Weapon Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Virtue Powers